MIG (Metal Inert Gas) Welding is an arc welding process in which a continuous and consumable wire electrode and shielding gas are fed through a welding gun. During use, small particles of molten metal, known as “spatter” adhere to the nozzle, which degrades welding performance, and can adversely affect the quality of the welds. Periodically, the welder must stop welding, and clean the nozzle. This time-consuming activity reduces the overall productivity of the welder. It is therefore desirable to have an improved tool for MIG welding to address the aforementioned problems.